Hope Was Here
by Shadowtailz0415
Summary: Takes place after the Sonic Adventure series. Tails had always been treated like a sidekick and a baby, until he meets a young girl fox.
1. Tails' Dream

Stailz: Ounce again, The fallowing characters with the acception of Hope or any other fan characters belong to Sega/ Sonic Team. I decided to change the character ages a bit to make some of the characters seem a bit more mature.  
  
Eggman: Does this mean you can make me younger?  
  
Stailz: Hmmm. Lemme think..............................................NO! conks Eggman on the head w/ softball bat So anyways, here are the new ages.  
  
Tails: 13  
  
Hope: 14  
  
Sonic: 17  
  
Knuckles: 18  
  
Cream: 7  
  
Amy: 15  
  
A hot summer day. Tails was in his workshop. As usual, making improvements on the tornado or as he now called it the Falcon. He wanted to name the plane himself. After, all it WAS his plane, not Sonic's. The plane was painted a deep blue and had the lettering for falcon painted in silver. "Phew" , he sighed in the heat. "I think I need a break. All these repairs are giving me a heat stroke." He went over to the door and punched in his code. The door opened. His fur was damp with sweat. He wiped his sweat off with a towel and looked out the window. "Looks like a gorgeous day for swim. I think I'll go over to the waterfall and take a dip." He went out into the shed and got out his blue inner tube. Of course he didn't need it. He was great swimmer. He just used it for lounging. He grabbed a towel and was out the door.  
  
The cool water from the waterfall felt good against his hot fur. He sat in his inner tube sipping down a nice glass of lemonade. Minutes flew by. He was getting cold he decided to get out of the water. He found a nice shady spot under a big oak tree. He spread his towel out and laid down to dry. A few minutes later, he was fast asleep.  
  
He dreamed about one of his many adventures with Sonic. As usual,  
Tails was darting behind Sonic trying to catch up him while Sonic  
yelled "C'mon, Tails." He flapped his tails harder, but could not keep  
up with Sonic. Suddenly, a new energy surged within him. He pushed  
himself harder and harder. He flapped his tails harder and harder. He  
darted forward and past Sonic. A tap on the shoulder brought him back  
to reality. 


	2. Hope

Stailz: Hi. Left ya with a cliffhanger didn't I? Anyways, ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Excuse me? Are from around here?" "Huh? Who me?", Tails yawned," He looked and a young girl fox. She had light bluish greenish fur and sky blue eyes that matched his own. She a bit like a punk. The strands of hair by her face were dyed blue and red and she wore lots of black bracelets on her left arm. She sported a pair of red soffee shorts and a black baby-tee that said "Stop Staring at Me!". She looked down at him with friendly eyes. "Yes, you. Who else would I be talking to?" "Uh, I dunno." "I need some help. You see, me and my friends came up here for the week and we don't know where the waterfall is." Tails stood up gave her directions. "Thanks", she said, cheerfully. "Buy the way," "what's your name?" "I'm Miles. But all my friends call me Tails." "Tails? Why do they call you that?" He glared at her. She look down at his tails and stood there speechless. "Don't you dare make fun of me!" , he bellowed. "Take it easy! I wasn't going to make fun of you. I think the tails are cool. They make you unique." He stood there in pure shock. No fox had ever complimented his tails. They all thought of him as some kind of freak and would often get beat up. He blushed at her compliment. "You really think so?", he asked. "Sure. They're totally you." He turned around. His back facing her. "Thanks. You better get going. Your friends are probably wondering where you are." He began to walk away. "Wait!" she shouted. "You wanna come along and hang with us?" Tails stopped and turned to here. "Okay. If it's alright with your friends, that is." "They won't mind. They'll love you, you'll see." "Hey!" Tails said "I never got your name." "My name?" she paused. "my name's Hope. 


End file.
